


I'm NOT your boyfriend!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, Fluff, If series works out will get more one shots with them, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the polar opposite from the stereotypical alpha. He's short, weak- He hates conflict, hates being the center of attention! Hell, He didn’t TRY to fight anyone over anything. He would have the perfect invisible and very uneventful life if it wasn't for one thing...The fact he was TECHNICALLY dating the very tall, built and physically desirable omega, Dean Winchester... but the problem with that was...</p><p>DEAN WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP WHO BELIEVED THEY WERE DATING?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm NOT your boyfriend!

Blue eyes scanned the hall, trying to hide from who-know-who… Castiel took a deep breath scanning the empty hall as he pushed up his glasses. The coast was clear, he took a deep breath as he started down the hall, clutching his books as he walked quickly. When a hand around his shoulder made him yelp. 

 

“Going to sneak away without saying ‘Good morning’?” The omega hummed, smiling happily down at the small, invisible socially and nerdy Alpha. Castiel tensed as his eyes shot over to the tall omega, smiling at him with a candy cigarette in his mouth. 

 

The very tall, built and physically desirable omega? Dean Winchester. One if not the most popular guys in school. Wanted by everyone who ever wanted to be someone in the school. Dating Dean Winchester would instantly make you a celebrity among the masses. Dean, though a omega wasn’t exactly a meek and little thing. He was confident, outspoken, everything a Alpha wanted to be. Which caused a lot of Alphas to be conflicted if they wanted him or wanted to be him. 

 

Castiel on the other hand, also broke his own stereotypes with his Alpha status. Small, nerdy, pretty short. He didn’t TRY to fight anyone over anything. He one time just gave someone his wallet after they complimented him on it, in fear they wanted to fight for it. He sucked at sports, but hey his grades were stunning besides his physical education class… 

 

Castiel let out a nervous laugh, at the Omega who smiled at him happily. 

 

“You’re not avoiding me are you?” The omega hummed. 

 

“N-No.” Castiel tightened his hold on the books. 

 

The one and only thing that even connected the two was the fact that...Dean Winchester BELIEVED they were dating.

 

“Good.” Dean leaned down pressing his lips to Castiel’s cheek, when Castiel dodged his lips. Dean didn’t seem to mind, happily walking with him, moving his arm away.

 

During six grade, Castiel was suddenly forced into a relationship with Dean. Forced as in, Dean came up to him and said ‘You’re my boyfriend now’... Castiel just never...did anything about about it. Not much for conflict…

 

Dean slid his finger against Castiel’s as Castiel ripped his hand away, Dean gave a sad smile slowly slid his fingers into his pocket as he walked in silence. The hall started with life as people started towards their classes. Dean waving and smiling at almost everyone there, Castiel glued his eyes towards the floor. 

 

He hated the popularity that came from Dean, he hated the idea of being noticed by anyone. He WANTED to be invisible which did not work well with Dean being the magnet of everything social. Plus the fact their same sex...gained its own attention from supporters and haters alike. He just wanted it to go away, and he knew it never would. Not when Dean winchester believed they were dating. 

_________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Why don’t you just tell him?” Balthazar spoke, as Castiel pouted turning away. 

 

“It’s not that easy!” Castiel choked flustered as Balthazar raised an eyebrow. A delinquent in his own right, the only reason Castiel was friends with him because of Balthazar’s hate for people made him completely anti-social. 

 

“Yes it is.” Balthazar stated. “Just say you’re not gay. Solves most of the problem.” 

 

“T-Then I-I’ll be on everyone's radar as the born again straight person!” Castiel whimpered as he covered his face. “I might as well just date him for the rest of my life…” 

 

“...If you keep this up...he’ll want sex, or hell even marriage…” Balthazar sighed, as Castiel tensed. “Then there will be a whole ceremony and all his friends will have to come-” 

 

“WE NEED TO BREAK UP NOW!” Castiel sobbed as Balthazar smirked laughing at Castiel’s emotional distress. Balthazar shook his head, as he noticed the door opening to the roof, Dean walking out holding an actual cigarette to his lips. Dean walked out lighting it, his eyes never bothering to notice Balthazar, but his eyes instantly fell onto Castiel’s who blushed when their eyes connected. 

 

“Well, I’ll catch you later, Castiel.” Balthazar stated feeling the obviousness of the third wheel, Castiel let out a light choke of syllable. Dean’s eyes glanced over Balthazar coldly as he walked passed him. Dean pulled the cigarette from his own lips, as he blew smoke from his mouth. When the door to the roof closed, Dean moved taking a seat next to Castiel. Castiel tensed swallowing, but didn’t moving as Dean finished his first cigarette.

 

Dean put the second cigarette to his lips, staring at the wall as Castiel’s eyes slowly moved to Dean who seemed very expressionless. Cold even.

 

“W...What’s wrong?” Castiel was surprised by his voice as Dean turned his attention to him. 

 

“Hmm?” Dean blew out smoke as Castiel looked away blushing. God. Why was Dean always  cool?

“Y-You only smoke more than one when you have something on your mind…” Castiel blushed harder sliding his glasses higher up on his face. Dean watched him in silence, for a long time before looking away putting the cigarette back to his lips. 

 

“Come over to my house today.” Dean spoke as Castiel felt a shiver up his spine. He’s...been manipulated into Dean’s house before. His mom and brother were always so nice. Though they also believed Dean’s silly logic that they were dating.

 

“I-I-” Castiel turned to face him but Dean was a inch from his face, Castiel went redder than before and covered his face. “O-Okay.” Dean stared at him again studying him before he just sat in silence next to castiel not saying a word to him the entire time. 

 

When the bell rang and Dean walked away smashing his cigarette, he made no effort to touch and kiss Castiel. 

 

Yeah. Something was wrong with Dean.

 

_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked besides Castiel in silence, Castiel watching him as Dean chained smoked the whole walk home. Castiel clutching his books to his chest, his eyes darting in front of him and to Dean. 

 

“...When I walk you home, remind me to buy a pack.” Dean stated, tossing the box into a street trash can. 

 

“I won’t remind you.” Castiel scoffed. “Smoking's terrible.” Castiel paused as he tensed, WAS CASTIEL CRAZY?! Why would he say something like that to cause conflict?!

 

Castiel tried to get words to come out of his mouth but nothing came but Dean was already unlocking his door, paying no mind to him. Castiel walked in, though his house was never loud, there was always the signs of life from his mother or his brother every time they came here. Castiel followed Dean through the house, till he gotten to Dean’s room. 

 

Castiel was let in by Dean, which Castiel moved to take a seat on his bed, glancing around as he set down the bag. It surprised him how simple Dean’s bedroom was. Not a lot on the walls. Looking more like a model home room instead of a bedroom. Castiel’s eyes fell to the one picture of Dean and Castiel from six grade on the wall. Dean was hugging Castiel as Castiel fidgeted trying to get away. 

 

Castiel felt movement besides him, and was surprised when he was pushed back onto the bed. Castiel choked out as Dean pinned him against the bed, Castiel went deep red staring up at Dean who didn’t give him time to process this before forcing his mouth onto Castiel’s.

 

Castiel let out a whimper at the kiss, when he felt Dean’s hand slid up his chest Castiel gasped out, giving Dean the opportunity to slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. 

 

“D-Dean…” Castiel choked out in surprise as Dean pulled away. “W-What are you...?”

 

“I love you.” Dean breathed kissing him again, Castiel’s head was spinning, what was Dean doing? Dean was never this forceful with their intimacy. Normally Dean might get lucky with a quick peck from Castiel not ducking fast enough. Dean would laugh, and chew on bubble gum cigarettes as they studied. Which was more Dean staring at him as he rested on the ledge under the window sill as Castiel studied out loud. Dean was...never like this...never this cold….

 

Castiel couldn’t think of a time he didn’t see Dean smiling. So full of life and happy with the littlest intimacy from Castiel, but right now...this didn’t even feel like Dean. 

 

Castiel choked out in fear as he felt Dean’s fingers slide under his top, touching his bare chest. What...was Dean wanting to happen? Castiel felt his chest tighten, as fear set in. 

 

_ “...If you keep this up...he’ll want sex, or hell even marriage…” Balthazar sighed. _

 

“DEAN STOP!” Castiel screamed squeezing his eyes shut as he whipped a hand forward out of reflex hitting Dean hard in the face. Castiel tensed, as he felt something drip onto his face. Castiel opened his eyes hesitantly, Dean was looking away holding his bleeding nose, Castiel’s eyes widened. 

 

Did...he just punch Dean? 

 

“D-Dean I-I’m-!” Castiel moved to holding his face, but Dean shoved him roughly back into the bed getting up, Castiel choked out a syllable on the rough handling as Dean got off him moving to grab tissue from his desk.

 

“Get out.” Dean spoke coldly looking away.

 

“Dean-” Castiel sat up, but Dean walked over grabbing Castiel’s backpack. Shoving it into his hands rather roughly, Castiel whimpered as Dean grabbed his arm forcing him out of his room. 

 

“Get out.” Dean growled as he slammed the door in his face, leaving Castiel alone in the hall of the lifeless house. Castiel squeezed his backpack close, as he opened his mouth choking out a syllable, as though he was going to fight back. To kick and scream till Dean opened his door and let him stay...but...why did he want to stay? Castiel closed his mouth, before slowly descending the stairs and walking home for the first time...alone.

 

___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed as he sat on the roof staring down at the people through the railing, Balthazar watched him as Castiel told him how weird Dean was acting. 

 

“He hasn’t bothered me all day…” Castiel finished. Normally Dean would have went out of his way to see him, but...he hadn’t. In fact it seemed like Dean had gone out of his way to AVOID him altogether.

 

“Isn’t...that what you wanted?” Balthazar spoke as Castiel sighed. “Quote on Quote, less of Dean, more of Me?” 

 

“I guess.” Castiel stated with a shrug. 

 

“I mean, maybe he’s gotten the hint?” Balthazar spoke blowing out smoke from his cigarette. 

 

“Dean wouldn’t have given up that easy.” Castiel scoffed crossing his arms. “He’s too headstrong. He’d need something much more than punching me in the nose to set him off. I need-” 

 

“Something like this?” Balthazar spoke, as Castiel turned to look at him. Tensing when Balthazar grabbed his chin, pressing his lips against Castiel’s. 

 

W-What was Balthazar doing?! 

 

Castiel heard the heavy door to the roof slam, as his eyes moved to see Dean staring at them. Dean’s eyes widened, as he held a cigarette between his lips, a lighter in his hand as though ready to light it. Dean stared for a few seconds more before averting his eyes. Dean turned lightly taking the cigarette from his lips and slid it back on his ear as he walked out of the roof. 

 

Castiel shoved Balthazar away roughly, as he stood. Dean…

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel’s face full of worry as ran after him, Balthazar shook his head at the two. 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm stopping him, Dean stopped but he didn’t look at him. Castiel gripped his arm hard out of breath from the run. 

 

“D-Dean! I-It wasn’t-” Castiel choked out, but Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“I want to break up.” Dean spoke coldly, as Castiel felt all the air leave his lungs. It felt like he got punched in the gut at the words. This...was what he wanted right? Dean finally letting him go? Castiel took a moment to process before he hesitantly let go, Dean didn’t move as he waited for a moment. 

 

“...O….Okay…” Castiel whispered, his throat never felt drier. Dean didn’t look back at him, as he walked away, putting the cigarette to his lips. He lit it, as he pushed out the front doors of the school as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Castiel in the crowded hall never felt so alone. 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel half expected Dean to be around the corner, smiling and making some excuse why he had made and brought a spare lunch with Castiel’s name. He half expected Dean to be waiting at the door for Castiel to come out of his classes so they can walk together. He half expected him to wait by the front gate to walk him home. He half expected….

 

Castiel looked down sadly holding his knees, Balthazar was watching him as he placed a cigarette to his lips. Balthazar blew out some smoke as he studied the alpha. Castiel hadn’t been very talkative since Dean’s break up with him a week and a half ago. Castiel looked more like a suffering animal who needed to be put out of his misery. 

 

“How is the single life treating you?” Balthazar spoke.

 

“...fine I guess…” Castiel whispered. 

 

“You finally got what you wanted?” Balthazar hummed.

 

“...Yeah, I guess…” Castiel mumbled burying his face into his knees as Balthazar watched him for a few more seconds before looking away. 

 

“I heard rumors that Dean got asked out today.” Balthazar spoke as Castiel didn’t flinch.

 

“...He always gets asked out…” Castiel whispered.

 

“Yeah, but this was with Anna Delich.” Balthazar laughed as Castiel hesitantly glanced up. The most perfect Alpha. Beautiful, social butterfly...She was the most popular girl at school. The perfect girl...the perfect guy...they were meant to be….Castiel’s fist clenched at that.

 

“What...did he say?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He said he’d give her an answer at twelve thirty in the music room.” Balthazar spoke. “Soon he will be out of your hair forever. I’m sure they will graduate together with matching caps with stupid finishing quotes on them.”

 

“...Dean wanted ours to say ‘I love you’ ‘I know’...” Castiel whispered looking away.  

 

“Then they will most likely go to the same college.” Balthazar blew out smoke from his cigar. 

 

“He wanted to go to Angel academy with me...He...studied really hard to be able to apply…” Castiel mumbled, remembering all the nights Dean would study and cram to get A’s.

 

“Then they would get married, what was it you said Dean always wanted?” Balthazar asked. 

 

“He...wanted to have it in a haunted house...so I would hold his hand the entire time…” Castiel laughed as he felt tears building in his eyes. “He knows I’m a wimp for that sort of thing…”

 

“I’m sure Anna would love that...Then of course that night they will mate...and they would get pregnant...pop out a shit load of kids…” Balthazar chuckled. 

 

“Dean...didn’t care what their names are...he said he hoped they looked like me…” Castiel whispered as Balthazar eyed him leaning against the railing before closing his eyes. 

 

“Any second now, Anna will have the man of her dreams and a perfect future too-” Balthazar stopped when he heard the heavy door to the roof close, his eyes slid up the empty spot where Castiel once was. Balthazar let out a chuckle as stared out at the view. 

 

_ In all his years of complaining of Dean and saying how hard he tried to avoid him… _

 

_ Why did Castiel always spend his free time in the one place Dean could always be found… _

 

_ On the roof for his normal lunch time cigarette…? _

 

Castiel forced the music room’s door open, as he panted roughly. His eyes scanned the empty room, his chest knotting in pain. His eyes shot up to the clock, it was twelve thirty five. 

 

Castiel...was too late….

 

Castiel felt tears building in his eyes as he walked into the music room, glancing around. 

 

Dean...would be smiling for someone else now? Wouldn’t he?

Chewing on bubble gum cigarettes to try to quit for someone else?

 

Dean...would...be… 

 

Imagines flashed in Castiel’s mind of Dean pressing his lips against Castiel’s for the first time in freshman year. Castiel remembered how cold Dean’s lips felt in the snow, but...Castiel didn’t pull away...in fact...Castiel remembered...slightly kissing back. 

 

Castiel broke into a heartfelt sob, his chest hurt so much, he wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve. Messing up his clothes and glasses with snot and tears when the door opened behind him, he turned seeing Dean blinking at him. 

 

“D-Dean? I-I thought you...were with Anna?” Castiel spoke as he quickly tried to hid his tears, as Dean closed the door behind him. “You...gave her your answer?” 

 

“...I...am suppose to give it to her at one…” Dean glanced up towards the clock. Castiel went red embarrassed. Balthazar lied?! “You...were crying because...you thought I said yes?” 

 

Castiel scoffed trying to play off the fact he was just sobbing like a baby because of that fact. 

 

“N-No! Ha! Why would I?” Castiel turned away to look in the opposite direction. “I wasn’t crying, I got something in my eye-” Castiel turned to face him but stopped when Dean stood in front of him. Staring into his eyes emotionlessly, Castiel’s eyes studied his, as his walls started to break at the look. 

 

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears, as he looked at Dean so broken. Tears and snot starting all over again as he broke into loud sobs, Castiel’s fingers slid to hold Dean’s shirt. Castiel looked down unable to look Dean in the eye, till Dean softly cupped his face making Castiel lookup. Dean searched his face, as though trying to read all the words Castiel couldn’t say. But words meant nothing as Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes pressing his lips onto Dean’s lips. 

 

Castiel whimpered at the almost instant feel of Dean kissing him back, the kiss was hard and needy which came more from Castiel then Dean who kiss met with the same need. Castiel yanked him closer, as Castiel uncoordinated started to back up at strength Dean gave back to the kiss. Till his back hit the back of a desk, Castiel broke the kiss embarrassed he wasn’t as strong to keep them from moving from the kiss. 

 

Castiel panting heavily and red, he hesitantly looked up at Dean’s eyes which lit up now. Dean not minding or caring about the Alpha’s weakness, just smiled down at him answering a question Castiel couldn’t speak.

 

“Okay...I’ll be your boyfriend again.” Dean hummed, as Castiel blushed looking down. 

 

He was...so happy at that… 

 

It...surprised him…how much he didn’t notice how much his heart had always raced around Dean….

 

“I’m not giving you a option.” Castiel whispered against his lips. 

 

For once...was it okay to be forceful? To be confident? To be...visible? 

 

Dean gave him a loving smile as Dean met his lips with Castiel’s, Dean kindly picking Castiel up by the waist so he could sit on the desk and wouldn’t slide around. Their make out session heavy, and...loving. Breaking their long kisses to give tiny ones in between. Castiel’s legs kicked out lovingly as they exchanged kisses in unspoken words.

_____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“U-...Um…” The girl from Dean’s biology class stood in front of him, one hand in his pocket as he heard her out. “Would….You please go out with me?” 

 

Dean gave a sad half smile, feeling back for the poor girl as he carried his textbook in one hand. Resting it on his shoulder. 

 

“I am very humbled by your confession, but unfortunately my boyfriend would cry if I said yes.” Dean gave a kind smile, she went deep red. How did Dean do that? He could tell you the worse words in the world yet, you’d feel happy hearing them. 

 

Castiel pouted as he crossed his arms, watching as the girl covered her mouth apologizing for not knowing he was taken. Castiel chewed on the end of a bubble gum cigarette, leaning against the locker as Dean waved goodbye to her, moving over to him.  

 

“Third confession today.” Castiel scoffed, as Dean gave a nervous smile. 

 

“Happens when words goes around we broke up.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“We didn’t break up.” Castiel huffed. “We just took it easy.” 

 

“Did we now?” Dean laughed lovingly at the words. “I remember there being tears.” 

 

“It was something in my eye.” Castiel crossed his arms. “I wish they would stop. I just want this whole confession thing to stop.”

 

“Jealous type?” Dean hummed.

 

“Damn Skippy.” Castiel blushed huffing taking the stick of gum from his mouth, as Dean smiled big blushing.

 

“Well, they will slowly realize we are hanging out...then maybe they will start spreading rumors we got back together…” Dean thought rubbing his chin in thought, as the bell rang and all the students started through the hall. “...Then maybe after four months we should be back to nor-” 

 

Dean let out a choking sound as Castiel pushed up onto his tip toes and kissed Dean hard. In front of everyone, Dean flapped his arms around before they moved to Castiel’s waist. Feeling Castiel’s tongue slid against his bottom lip, he softly let him in. The make out session drawing everyone's attention instantly as whispers and words exchanged as they continued trying not to stare. When Castiel pulled back, Dean stared at him blushing in awe as Castiel smiled lovingly at him.

 

“Or T-That...T-That can work too…” Dean swallowed as Castiel let out a laugh, taking Dean’s hand and walking out the school hand and hand. “....Castiel you know you just made a scene in front of the whole school…” 

 

“D-Don’t remind me..” Castiel whimpered as Dean blinked at him. 

 

“A-Are you crying?” Dean chuckled as Castiel shook in the start of a panic attack. 

 

“I-I need a bag.” Castiel choked out, as Dean grabbed a lunch bag from his bag, as Castiel breathed into it with intensity. Dean smiled at him lovingly, he wouldn’t change Castiel for the world… “I-I think I’m going to faint.” Castiel mumbled woozily.

 

“W-Whoa! I got you!” Dean laughed lovingly scooping Castiel up as Castiel continued to breath into his bag, leaning against the man that he believed for the first time was his boyfriend too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most likely going to make a series of one shots for this couple, if this is popular I'll write another one shot and build up to them eventually mating and such.
> 
> I didn't feel like making this one long story because one shots are easier for me to pop out and I can stop at any time if it becomes unpopular lol. 
> 
> I recommend following the series its under so you can be up in up on all the one shots to come!
> 
> Remember to comment! I love comments


End file.
